rsthemeplayfandomcom-20200213-history
Themeplay
Themeplay is an old form of Roleplay that currently striving to gain recognition and acceptance on World 42 and the greater Runescape Community. History of Themeplay Themeplay originated on world 116 in 2005. While the actual term "Themeplay" was coined by Tyrleifr three years ago, Themeplay has been on World 42 since 2007. In 2007 there was only one themeplay clan pioneering the concept on World 42: The Fremennik clan Valhalla (later known as Midgard) led by Eldrvald and Bardor. This clan had just finished an exodus from world 116. The concept slowly but surely spread and appealed to other players, notable examples are Sir Tain Def (who was in Valhalla for some time) with his White Knights clan, and 0Kobrakai0 with her Guardians of Gielinor clan. As you can imagine, since themeplay was being introduced to an already small community of roleplayers, themeplay didn't exactly catch on in a massive way, since only a small number of roleplayers from world 42 showed interest. Currently, themeplay is only being supported by few clans on world 42. Just What is Themeplay? Themeplay calls for the player to literally become what they choose to portray; they must do all they can with the limitaitons placed on them by the game itself. Just like with Descriptive Roleplay/Textplay the game itself can be restrictive. In the name of authenticity, the player should take all steps they possibly can to get as true to the character as possible. If need be, they should level up their skills, complete quests and acquire items. An Example: A Vampyre Themeplayer should really have access to as many life and power stealing combat abilities as possible, such as Soul Split, Bloodfire magic, Vampyrism Aura/Scrimshaw. Then consider cosmetic appearence and teleports, these may or may not require quests and the purchase of Runecoins/Bonds. Themeplayers should make a checklist of what features and abilities their character should "have." The more points on this checklist that they match up to, the more they can consider their Theme as authentic or "complete." Some key differences from vanilla World 42 Roleplay are listed below: ▪ Generally speaking there is no in character/out of character separation, a themeplayer should be considered in character from the moment they log in. This is because a themeplayer strives to live as their character. ▪ Whether or not a themeplayer chooses to speak about out of character matters in game is entirely up to the individual; some argue that it detracts from the authenticity of their character, some argue that it's not important. ▪ Themeplayers find their entertainment from actual gameplay. An example is a Fremennik themeplayer will travel far and wide testing his mettle in combat, whether it be against his fellow man or boss monsters. Dagannoth Kings, Airuts, and various dragons are a prime example. This is why a themeplayer is generally a rare sight, you need to find them. ▪ Another key point that needs to be highlighted is this: In recent weeks, some textplayers have been misusing the term "Themeplay" to describe the roleplay variant that favours literal combat to settle disputes instead of descriptive combat. Themeplay is a lot deeper than that. This is a misconception due to a marked lack of forum/wiki documentation on what themeplay is. Hopefully this page will help to clear things up. ▪ An additional step that some themeplayers take is they attempt to think and talk how they imagine their character would, but this is up to the individual. Most people agree that it is yet another step to maximizing authenticity. ▪ Unlike Roleplay, Themeplay actually requires true work and dedication. In order to fully embody the players' themeplay choice, they must be devoted and put a lot of time and hard work in to the game. A Themeplayer can spend anywhere from several days to several months achieving authenticity, and obtaining this achievement gives a player the pride that is at the heart of Themeplay. Additional information If anybody reading this has any questions, please feel free to private message "of Darkmeyer" in game or join his friends chat. As the chief pioneer of Themeplay, and the one who coined the term itself, he is the best equipped to answer your questions and is happy to do so. of Darkmeyer is active from early afternoon until the early hours of the morning GMT (UK/British time). Category:Guides Category:Themeplay Basics